


White Stag

by Fable



Series: Merlin [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Affection, Choices, Friendship, Kissing the fairest in the court, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fable/pseuds/Fable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur revives an ancient custom with an unexpected, but not unwelcome outcome for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Stag

   King Arthur stood unmoving on the battlements of the chateau observing the horizon. It was dawn on Easter day; the sun was crawling over the hazy peaks of the White Mountains, and as its fingers hit the pale alabaster stones of the citadel, they glowed with a honey coloured hue. The air smelt fresh and renewed, spring had arrived to Camelot.

   ‘It’s a new day Merlin’ the King addressed his servant who was stood close by, hands deep in his pockets, kicking at the earth with his toes. Merlin was always by his side, his constant presence somehow comforted Arthur, he liked the familiarity, this information he would of course, never tell Merlin.

   ‘This morning, I’ve decided to uphold an ancient tradition known as the White Stag.’ He turned to contemplate the young man – he was only slightly younger than himself, pale skinned and gangly limbed with unruly raven hair obscuring his watery blue eyes.

   ‘And…’ Merlin yawned.

   Arthur clipped Merlin around the head for the audacity of showing complete boredom in the King’s company. The gesture could have been construed as affectionate.

   ‘According to custom, on Easter Monday the King and his knights would go hunting, and whoever killed a white stag would win the right to kiss the fairest of the court.’

   ‘Lovely… I’m sure Guinevere will love that.’ Merlin’s dry sense of humour was not wasted on the King as he clipped his servant again, but this time it was accompanied by a genuinely warm smile.

   ‘Owww.’ Merlin rubbed his head and gave Arthur his best _what have I done_ look.

   The custom had fallen out of use, but Arthur thought that it was right and proper to uphold the tradition to celebrate his first year on the throne.

***

   After chapel, the King and the Knights of the Round Table gathered in the great hall of the castle. Arthur announced, with more than a little excitement in his voice, that he was reviving the custom of the White Stag.

   The delight was audible in the low murmurs that went around the table and all were pleased to hear the news, except for one – Sir Gwaine. Gwaine was the ‘black sheep’, he was a square peg not quite fitting into the round hole, but he was one of Arthur’s most loyal and trusted knights. He leaned over to speak quietly to the King.

   ‘Sire, No good will come from this hunt, whoever kills the stag must kiss the fairest of the court, but there are hundreds of beautiful maidens in Camelot. Each knight has a favourite and will contend that she is the fairest; they will be insulted if another is chosen. There will be arguments.’

   ‘Gwaine, I have announced the hunt, a King cannot go back on his words.’ Arthur did however; see the wisdom in the knights concern.

***

   Easter Monday rose clear and warm in the courtyard of the citadel. Merlin was saddling the King’s best hunting horse when Arthur appeared at his side dressed in a fine silk tunic and carrying a bow. ‘Sir Gwaine has expressed concerns about the hunt.’ Over the years his servant had become his friend and confidant without the King really noticing.

   ‘I have a tendency to agree with him, if you kill the stag who would you choose?’ Merlin squinted at him in the bright sunlight.

   ‘Oh, I have an idea’ Arthur mounted his horse and signalled to the knights to follow.

   They rode into the forest; the beaters blew their horns and thrashed the ground with wooden poles. Merlin rode at Arthur’s side with a sour look on his face.

   ‘Ok, what is it?’ Arthur finally asked after riding with his moping servant for nearly an hour.

   ‘What is it when one side have bows and arrows and the other side has none?’ Merlin stuck his fingers in his protruding ears as the royal dogs’ insisted on baying incessantly.

   ‘Don’t be such a girl Merlin’ Arthur gibed and leaned across to push him off his horse, but the servant was too quick and dodged the advance leaving Arthur sitting lopsided. Merlin grinned.

   ‘Well, at least you’ve cheered up.’ Arthur adjusted himself just as a stag, a white one, hared across his path.

   The hunt was on; many arrows sung through the air, the sender of each one wishing to claim their prize. Arthur levelled his bow and with skilful hands and sight sent his arrow flying, it struck the stag and the right to kiss the fairest of the court was his. But, Arthur’s celebration was short lived as a cry rang out through the trees; Sir Erec had been struck by an arrow, an arrow meant for the stag.

   The hunting party with the wounded Sir Erec returned to Camelot and later that day the ladies in their finery and the knights in shining chainmail gathered in the great hall. The room was lit by many candle trees, and as they stood in and amongst the royal banners they gossiped to each other about the choice Arthur had to make.

   Merlin stood in a shadowy corner of the hall and watched Arthur rise from his chair and call for order, a hush settled across the chamber.

   ‘I have just held a private council with Sir Gwaine and Queen Guinevere and as you all know a wayward arrow struck Sir Erec during the hunt, therefore we feel it to be right and proper to postpone the White Stag celebrations until he is well and able to join us.’ Arthur’s eyes scanned the court and finally settled on the scruffy form at the back. Merlin gave a small nod of agreement.

   The hall emptied until it was only Merlin and Arthur left.

   Merlin leaned his back against the cool wood panelling and knotted his long arms across his chest. ‘So My Lord, who would you have chosen?’ he called from the dimness down the length of the now vacant room.

   Arthur turned to face him, he stood tall and strong, looking entirely the warrior he was. His blond hair neatly surrounding his chiselled face, his piercing blue eyes considered Merlin for a long moment before he strode with some purpose across the wooden floor. He came to a halt in front of his friend. Merlin brought himself to a standing position; he was just slightly taller than Arthur and curiously asked ‘Sire?’

   ‘You...’

   ‘Sire?’

   ‘You, I choose you.’

   ‘My Lord?…’

    ‘You, Merlin…’

   What happened next was unseen to both men; neither would have rose from their beds that morning and known that this was written for them.

   Arthur cupped Merlin’s face in his hands and ran his thumbs along the fine cheekbones. He leaned in and kissed him, openly and without embarrassment, he felt Merlin judder under his lips for a second or two and then whimper deliciously as he kissed his King back.

   Arthur had only intended a neat manly kiss; his way of portraying his need for his long term friend, his way of saying I do care, what he didn’t expect was the all consuming passion that took over. Their tongues searched each other out as Arthur slammed into Merlin, forcing him up against the wood panelling. Urgent soft lips crushed urgent soft lips as they re-discovered each other.

   With chests heaving and breathing coming in rasps, they parted. A moment passed between them, no words were needed. Arthur wiped a single tear away from Merlin’s pink stained cheek before he turned, and without looking back, walked out of the door.

***

   Two days later, Sir Erec was recovered enough to attend the elaborate feast of the White Stag. Arthur announced that he had reached a decision about the fairest of the court. The King searched out Merlin’s face at the side of the room and held his gaze just a little too long.

   ‘I will bestow my kiss on Enide, Sir Erec’s maiden.’ Enide came before him and with modesty Arthur kissed her forehead.

   From the rumblings around the court it was agreed it was the right choice and not one knight choose to argue.

   ‘Let’s feast.’ Arthur looked directly into Merlin’s eyes as he raised his goblet and tilted it slightly towards him. Merlin bowed his head towards his King and smiled, not just any smile, this one was laced with mischief…

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is based loosely on an old french poem called Erec and Enide by Chretien de Troyes.


End file.
